degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kikchair-Mochizou Friendship
Kiori '('Ki'eran/T'ori) is the friendship between Mochizou and Kikchair. Trivia * Both watch (hella) anime and read (hella) manga * Although they've been friends since June, they didn't become really close until September. * They love a lot of the same mangas and animes. * They have a few mutual favorite shows: Criminal Minds, Friends, Hannibal, and so on. * When Tori was looking for a Friends-esque show to watch, Kieran suggested HIMYM and since, has been one of her favorite shows to date. * Both adore da Krew. * Both have a thing for red hair and glasses * Both ship Jesus-kun and Inko from Aldnoah.Zero * They're pretty awesome people * They both like to ramble on their Tumblr tags. *They're both ecchi pervs *They both watch a lot of seasonal anime (and recognize how they have no self control over the amount they watch, which is way too much) *They used to talk chiefly on talk pages but mainly they now talk on kik daily, with occasional Tumblr messages *Both are Yuumika and Sourin yaoi trash *Yaoi trash in general tbh ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) *Mika is top af *They both have penguin plushies even though they're supposed to be adults *They both love Ross from Friends and Ted from HIMYM, while a lot of people tend to dislike the characters - more or less. *Both have/plan to watch/read consider amount of shoujo ai/yuri & shounen ai/yaoi. (again, trash) *Yaoi manga tho ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) *Kieran and Tori both have an influx of waifus and husbandos, respectively *Their respective husbando and waifu problems are also heavily noted by others *Both have the same favorite ship for their relationship, Yuu/Mika (whew) *They have nicknames for eachother - commonly Kiercchi and Torichhi *Sports animu ruins lifes. statistically significant *They're mindmates *Both their phones are utter shit ;_; (internet as well) *They are both very prone to accidents and clumsy-ness. *They both are big Big Brother fans, though Kieran watches the UK series, and Tori mainly watches the US and Canada versions (though has started with season 16 of UK series) Their Ships * Mikaela/Yuuichiro (Seraph of the End) * Kirito/Eugeo (Sword Art Online) * Happy/Fish (Fairy Tail) * Yuuta/Shinka (Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai!) * Kakeru/Suwa (Orange) * Souma/Megumi (Shokugeki no Soma) * Yato/Yukine (Noragami) * Inaho/Slaine (Aldnoah.Zero) * Natsuo/Kimi (Fubin BL) * Tōru/Julie (Absolute Duo) * Decim/Chiyuki (Death Parade) * Taichi/Iori (Kokoro Connect) * Natsume/Nyanko (Natsume Yuujunchou) * Ryousuke/Kawasumi (Hibi Chouchou) * Mahiro/Yoshino (Zetsuen no Tempest) * Zen/Obi (Akagami no Shirayukihime) * Oz/Alice (Pandora Hearts) * Killua/Alluka (Hunter x Hunter) * Sinbad/Ja'far (Magi) * Hakuryuu/Alibaba (Magi) * Nishinoya/Asahi (Haikyuu!!) * Yuuichirou/Yoichi (Seraph of the End) * Genos/Saitama (One Punch Man) * Lucas/Peyton (One Tree Hill) * Spencer/Elle (Criminal Minds) * Ted/Tracy (How I Met Your Mother) * Spencer/Alex (Criminal Minds) * Eijun/Miyuki (Diamond no Ace) * Sarumaru/Kameyoshi (Hirunaka no Ryuusei) * Ninako/Ren (Strobe Edge) * Akise/Yuki (Mirai Nikki) * Kii/Hozuki (Koisuru Harinezumi) * Taichi/Chihaya (Chihayafuru) * Suna/Takeo (Ore Monogatari!!) * Shiraishi/Miyamura (Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches) * Kazama/Roka (D-Frag!) * Mikoshiba/Kashima (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) * Black/White (Kekkai Sensen) * Jack/Kate (Lost) * Yanagi/Kujou (Last Game) * Mihashi/Tajima (Big Windup!) * Mitsuhide/Kiki (Akagami no Shirayukihime) * Asuhi/Yuto (Mikagura School Suite) * Mike/Mona (Pretty Little Liars) * Otonashi/Iwasawa (Angel Beats!) * Johnny/Becky (Big Brother US 17) * Haruhiro/Mary (Grimgar) Tumblr nmavffXBwG1sidi2po1 r1 540.png kirito and eugeo.png Fish.....jpg 01-Nibutani-pleads.jpg suwakakeru1.png Soma x Megumi.png yukine-yato.png Aldnoah.Zero.full.1756885.jpg yaoi slaine x inaho.png Absolute.Duo.full.1814801.jpg Decim x Chiyuki (1).png 556776-kokoro_connect___01__4_.jpg Natsume and Madara.jpg Kawasumi x Ryousuke (1).jpg Mahiro x yoshino.jpg akagami-no-shirayukihime-zen-obi.jpg alice_and_oz_by_morleen-d45rom0.jpg killua and alluka.jpg ee6f5009298538a06e16eb113fa6a520.jpg 69ed87cb61d17b740ba7f753930227ae.jpg tumblr_na3klsgu6I1te3sroo1_500.jpg Yuu x Yoichi (1).jpg tumblr_mzb37mzScF1qlc79ao1_500.jpg Tumblr_m145j0leT91qdttsn.jpg tumblr_nlxgwoPdhG1t6n7tbo1_540.jpg Ted and tracy.jpg 923. ANGELS - Blake & Reid.jpg Eijun x Miyuki (5).png Sarunana.jpg Ninako x Ren (6).png Yuki x Akise.png Kii x Hozuki2.png Taichi x Chihaya (2).png wpid-horriblesubs-ore-monogatari-02-480p_227248-jpg.jpeg miyamura and shiraishi.png Bzbi4P9IMAA2qyW.jpg Nozaki-kun-ep03-biffles.png Kekkai.Sensen.full.1875998.jpg Jack-Kate-jack-and-kate-8522501-1024-768.jpg tumblr_mw253mLCkf1rewjzao7_400.png 330464-oofuri_bff_super.jpg Mitsuhide x Kiki.png Asuhi x Yuuto.png MikexMona.png Angel-Beats-1st-Beat-Otonashi-angel-beats-37208796-614-345.jpg bb17jecky2.jpg me and tori yas.jpg Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Male-Female Ships Category:Ships involving FanCy Category:Ships involving Kakeru Naruse Category:Ships involving Kikchair Category:Ships involving Mochizou